Better in Time
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Jojo still hasn't gotten over the breakup with Nadine, so he wrote a song about it. Inspired by Leona Lewis' song, "Better in Time." Hope you love it!


Horton Hears A Who: Better in Time

by: Terrell James

A few days after Nadine's breakup, Jojo has a hard time dealing with it. After thinking about her, he still feels like he's haunted by the situation. He stayed in his room for 3 days and felt so depressed and resentful. He looked out at the window and seen other people going with their friends who are girls. He sighed and said to himself, "If only this would've happened to me."

He heard a knock on the door and said, "Who is it?"

"It's me."

He walked through the room, opened the door and he saw his dad. He sighed heavily and said, "What is it?"

"Can I come in, son?" We need to talk." said Ned.

"Sure." he said, as he walked in and sat down on his bed. Ned turned to him and said, "Son, you've been in this room for 3 days. Is something bothering you?"

Jojo turned to his dad and he recognized the stare that his son felt broken-hearted. He said, "You're still not over the breakup, aren't you?"

Jojo sighed sadly and said, "No. I still can't believe it. Why would she break up with me?"

"Well, it's the phase that most relationships go. One minute, it turns out okay at first, but then at the last minute, they realize that things aren't working out the way you thought it would be. When they break up with you or you break up with them, they first thing they feel is anger, denial and bitterness. It's kinda complicated, but that's just the way with most girls. They just need some space. I hope one day you understand, son." said Ned.

"Yeah. I guess I do." said Jojo.

"Good."

Jojo laid on his bed and his voice started to crack a little. He said, trying to find his voice, "I wanna cry."

Ned puts his hand on his shoulder and said, "It's okay to let it out. I know most boys don't feel comfortable with it, but they do it anyway. Just express your feelings by writing a song. That's what you do."

"Yeah. I guess you're right. I have been feeling a little depressed and angry lately." said Jojo.

"All right. I'll be downstairs if you need me. I hope this talk helped. If you want to talk about more of this, I'm here." said Ned.

"Okay, thanks." said Jojo.

Ned left the room with a sigh. He walked away and Jojo brought out his notebook from his drawer and wrote a song. 20 minutes later, he brought out his Who-Guitar and decided to play it. With only a tear falling down his eye, he decides to sing the song he wrote.

_It's been the longest three days without you_

_Didn't know where to turn to_

_Seems somehow I can't forget you_

_After all that we have been through_

_Coming, going_

_Thought I heard a knock_

_Who's there?_

_No one_

_Thinking that I deserve it_

_And I realized that I really didn't know_

_If you didn't notice_

_You mean everything_

_Quickly, I'm learning_

_to love again_

_All I know is_

_I'm gonna be okay_

_Thought I couldn't live without you_

_It's gonna hurt when it heals too_

_Oh, yeah_

_It'll all get better in time_

_Even though I really love you_

_I'm gonna smile cuzI deserve too_

_Ooh_

_It'll all get better in time_

_I couldn't turn on the TV, no_

_Without something there to remind me_

_Wasn't all that easy, no_

_To just put aside your feelings_

_If I'm dreaming, don't wanna laugh_

_Hurt my feelings_

_But that's the path I believe in_

_And I know time will heal it_

_If you didn't notice_

_Girl, you mean everything_

_Quickly, I'm learning_

_Oh, to love again_

_All I know is_

_I'm gonna be okay_

_Though I couldn't live without you_

_It's gonna hurt when it heals too_

_Ooh, yeah_

_It'll all get better in time_

_Even though I really love you_

_I'm gonna smile cuz I deserve too_

_Oh..._

_It'll all get better in time_

_Since there's no more you and me_

_No more you and me_

_It's time I let you go_

_So I could be free_

_And live my life how it should be_

_And I know, And I know_

_No matter how hard it is_

_I'll be fine without you_

_Yeah, I will_

_Though I couldn't live without you_

_It's gonna hurt when I heals too_

_Oh..._

_It'll all get better in time_

_Even though I really love you_

_I'm gonna smile cuz I deserve too_

_Yeah, I do_

_It'll all get better in time_

_Though I couldn't live without you_

_It's gonna hurt when it heals too_

_Yeah..._

_It'll all get better in time_

_Even though I really love you_

_I'm gonna smile cuz I deserve too_

_It'll all get better in time..._

* * *

**This is a cute story ever! This is inspired by Leona Lewis' song, "Better in Time." It's a very awesome song since everyone loves Leona. She is AWESOME! Please R&R!**


End file.
